


Grayson警官和他的家人们

by TimothyWithConner



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Humor, M/M, crack and fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner
Summary: 众所周知，Dick Grayson警官有一只猫、一个可爱的妹妹和一个温柔体贴的女朋友。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Grayson警官和他的家人们

1.

众所周知，Dick Grayson警官有一只猫、一个可爱的妹妹和一个温柔体贴的女朋友。

这是布鲁德海文警局里每个成员都知道的秘密。

如果你能稍微和Grayson警官接触一下的话，你都会发现这些的。

2.

Grayson警官养了一只猫，而且还是一只高冷、孤傲、一撸就挠你的猫。

Liz是布鲁德海文一位最普通的警官，与Grayson警官同一小组的她经常与之搭档，更不要说这位英俊、翩翩有礼，而且身材极棒的警官的位置就在她的对面了。因此，Liz总是能看到Grayson警官脸上带着细长的伤口匆匆赶来上班的样子。当他瘫倒在座位上，Liz总能听到对方控制不住的唉声叹气。

“Dick，你怎么啦？”警局的女同事们总是乐意来问候一下这位可爱的警长，而他也回报以一个温柔的微笑，即使同时轻轻地叹了口气、

“只不过小D昨天又和我闹别扭了。”Dick不好意思地笑了笑，挠了挠他脸上贴着的创可贴。

大家心领神会，Dick家那只小猫崽又挠他了一脸。

“Dick，你要不要试着带小D出去逛逛，”另一位女生走了过来，关切地说着，“我家的Bobi有的时候也会傲娇呢，但是带他出去他就非常开心了。”

“唔，我也不知道行不行得通，”Dick开始认真地思考起来，“小D看上去总是很严肃，我不知道带他去公园他会不会愿意。”

Liz看着Dick和女同事们兴致勃勃地探讨怎么让自家的猫猫开心，突然开始有点好奇这只传说中的“小D”会是怎么样一位可爱的孩子。突然，一位骑警走了进来，径直走向了Dick。女同事们好奇地站在一边，看着这位风尘仆仆的骑警一脸严肃地说：“Dick，有人找你。”

“我？”Dick困惑地眨了眨眼睛，抬起头向着电梯门口看过去。这时候，所有人都看到一个绿眼睛、皮肤稍微有点黑的小男孩穿着一件宽松的套头衫、双手插着口袋地站在那里，双眼无所事事地瞥向别处。正当大家议论这孩子会是谁的时候，Dick的声音突然响起了——

“小D？！”

所有人都噤了声，看着那个男孩明显看向Dick之后切了一声，又清了清嗓子：“Grayson。”

好吧，原来这才是小D了。Dick满脸傻笑地冲着大家挠了挠头，将小男孩慢悠悠地拽了进来。“这是我弟弟，Damian。”Dick微笑地搭着Damian的肩膀，但小男孩露出的锐利眼神让这一群想要过来揉揉他软乎乎的小脸的女孩子望而却步了。

“怎么啦，小D，你怎么突然来找我。”Dick的脸上带着在明显不过的傻笑，而Damian始终没怎么笑，只是好像噘着嘴，低着头也一言不发。

Dick困惑地依然搂着他，望着他，但Damian好像只是低着头沉默着。Liz在电脑屏幕的掩护下打量着这个神奇的小男孩——看上去和Dick还真的一点也不像，而且还在这样炎热的气候里穿着这么大一件长袖套头衫，莫非——

“Grayson警官，”Liz犹豫着开口了，Dick和Damian都转过头看着她，“他该不会是……偷偷带着猫回家了吧？”

Dick的眉毛一抬，一只毛茸茸的小脑袋从Damian的胸前钻了出来。紧接着，他的后领钻出来了第二只，第三只……Dick目瞪口呆地看着Damian噘着嘴，双手一掀将自己宽大的套头衫拉起来，五只不同颜色的小小的猫崽子就活蹦乱跳地掉到了警局地面。

“Alfred不让我养他们。”Damian总算开口说了他今天说的第二句话，然而背景是四处乱窜的小奶猫们和一群到处捉猫忙得一团糟的警察们。这时候Damian的语气总算有了一点点俏皮，也弯起了一丝得意的微笑。而Dick只能无可奈何地笑了起来，抱起来脚旁边也一样板着脸、一动不动、看上去气鼓鼓的橘色小奶猫，说：

“小D，家里真的养不了这么多了，我们去给他们找个好人家领养，好吗？”

Damian的笑容消失了，气鼓鼓地噘着嘴，接过Dick手上的小猫紧紧地抱在了怀里，最后做了一个龇牙咧嘴的动作。

Liz在电脑背后差点笑得背过了气。

3.

Grayson警官有一个妹妹，而且是一个和男朋友甜蜜得腻死人的妹妹。

Liz认识Grayson警官还不久的时候，有一天她就意外地看到了有史以来最颓废的Grayson警官——Dick几乎是飘着走进来的，精神恍惚地瘫倒在座位上，浑身上下散发着悲伤的气息。

“Grayson警官，你怎么了？”Liz按奈不住上前问道，而Dick忧伤地抬起头，看了她一眼，话匣子就挡不住了。

“我家的小Timmy居然有男朋友了，Timmy才去……球队几个月啊？！居然就交了一个男朋友！男 朋 友！”Dick絮絮叨叨地哀嚎着，Liz心里一紧，原来是他那位名字很像男性的妹妹有了男朋友？

“Timmy才16岁，今天他们一起牵着手到我面前，我看了他们一眼就知道他们睡过了——该死的，Timmy可是我们家最乖最乖的小孩了，怎么会……”Liz一头雾水地听着Dick疯狂地为自家妹妹的贞操哀悼，有时候甚至还会因为太悲伤用错了几次人称（一不小心用“him”来称呼他的妹妹）。不过她也是可以理解的，毕竟之前他总是笑眯眯地早早下班，因为他需要回家看Timmy了。

接下来的日子里，Dick就偶尔会拼命抱怨自家妹妹和她的男朋友闪瞎狗眼的恋爱。光是听描述，Liz的确就心里一紧了——

“你们知道吗，Timmy真的不怎么会照顾自己，准确的说他从小到大可没下过厨房，”Dick在女同事中间大声地抱怨着，又一次用错了人称，“可是昨天Timmy来找我，居然说‘想给男朋友做饭’？然后后来足足有三辆消防车包围了我的公寓，我还被消防队的那群人给嘲笑了。”

“不得不说那个坏小子对Timmy也真的挺好的，上次情人节，他不敢来我们家，于是把Timmy学校的草坪一夜之间剪成I❤U的形状，然后还在学校门口深情拥吻——呵，多亏了他，我家Timmy变成校园红人了。”

“哎，我现在已经不抱希望了，Timmy平时对我们这么凶，在他身边跟只小猫一样，完全没有一丁点气场啊，软乎乎的……不过Timmy能这么放松、这么开心，像个快乐的孩子一样，我也就心满意足了……”

当然，这种“嫁女儿”的心态往往不会持续很久，一般Dick感叹过后随手刷了一下推特，又大概因为看到Timmy或者她男朋友晒的吻照、甚至是“床照”咬牙切齿。

然而这一天，一位身穿着价值不菲的西装、打扮得英俊帅气的少年出现在警局。他决然没有忙忙碌碌的律师的那种酸楚气息，也没有风尘仆仆的商人的那种油腻气息，反而是一股英姿勃发、聪明能干的气质。

“请帮我找一下Dick Grayson警官。”他露出一个可爱又迷人的微笑，让警局的大姐姐们都怦然心动。

“Grayson警官还在审讯室，”Liz适时地补充，“请问您是哪位，稍等一下我去通知他。”

“谢谢，”他文质彬彬地道了谢，端坐在休息凳上规规矩矩地收起双腿，眨了眨他好看的蓝色眼睛，“请告诉Dick，就说他的……”

这时候，一阵嘈杂的声音响了起来，一大堆人从审讯室里窜了出来。Liz心里一惊，看上去Dick刚才审讯的George Smith已经过了扣留期，警察局不得不将他释放。然而，明眼人都知道他是这片最大的毒枭。

George还在得意地骂骂咧咧，而Dick就在他的身边，恨恨地瞪着他。很多警察、以及George的党羽、律师还傲慢地跟在他的身旁，直到在混乱的人群中，Dick看到了站在他前方的人。

“Timmy？”Dick一下子惊呼起来，Liz倒吸了一口冷气，所以Timmy真的是一个男孩？还是一位……

“事实上，你没办法走了，Smith先生。”Timmy眯起眼睛，露出一个意味深长的微笑挡在一群人的面前，“就在昨晚，Wayne集团的一名员工发现了你手下的人贩卖毒品的信息。刚好是现在，哥谭警局已经当场抓获了全部交易人员，而且与此同时，你在南美洲存放毒资的账户也被——某个黑客黑了。”

他微笑着，看着一名警察匆匆跑过来抓住Dick，与他耳语了几句。几乎所有人都震惊地望着Timmy，而站在最中间的Geroge眼睛一转，蛮横地撩起袖子直直地撞开身边的人，向着窗口奔去。

Liz倒吸了一口凉气，却看着Dick的……弟弟Tim比谁都要快就冲了上去，精准地踹在对方的小腿上让他瞬间失了平衡，紧接着用一个干脆利落的背摔狠狠地把一个比自己体型大这么得多的男人压到在地上，掰起他的手臂让对方发出痛苦的惨叫。

快、准、狠，甚至毫不留情。Tim抬着眉毛微笑着转过头望着Dick，这一连串的动作着实让所有人心中对于软萌的小妹妹“Timmy”的印象大变了。而下一秒，连Geroge的党羽差点套出来的枪都纷纷消失，还各个都离奇地东倒西歪地瘫倒在地上。

而Tim只是又轻轻笑了一下，向着上方做了个飞吻。这下大家总算看清了，大都会赫赫有名的超级小子正漂浮在警局之中，是他在刚才的一瞬间将所有人都缴了械。在Dick不知道该哭该笑的时候，Tim就郑重其事、气定神闲地开口了：“大家好，初次见面，我是Grayson警官的弟弟Tim，这位是我的男朋友，超级小子。”

看来秀恩爱这点，Dick的确没描述错。Liz在心里无可奈何地吐槽着。

4.

Grayson警官有一个女朋友，还是一位温柔体贴、家务技能满点的女朋友。

这也是为什么即使布鲁德海文警局的女性警察数量逐年上升，也没有人敢正大光明地追求可爱的Dick Grayson的原因，因为——她们在还没见到他的女朋友之前，就已经落败。

你有见过前一天Grayson警官就随口说着想吃日本料理，后一天还没等心血澎湃的女孩们手握着日料店的优惠券找上门来，Grayson警官就拿出一个超级大的便当，里面精心制作了整整五层不同类型的日本料理。当女孩们在Dick热情的劝说下尝试一两个寿司的时候，所有人都瞬间被这堪比高档餐厅的手艺折服。

“是Jay做的啦……”Dick说的时候，总是会带着害羞的、青涩的红晕，仿佛还是个学生一样谈着一场甜甜蜜蜜的恋爱。除此之外，每日的短信、电话问候总是少不了，Dick在接电话的时候，也总是带着一种神采奕奕的幸福表情，不知不觉地沉溺在爱情的愉悦之中。虽然没有人见过Jay，但大家都觉得他会是一个身材火辣、面容姣好、温柔体贴的大美女，这才能让Dick这样魂牵梦绕……

当Liz与Dick深入一个犯罪交易现场的时候可没想到会与“Jay”来一场如此美妙的“偶遇”。一支布鲁德海文的走私枪支的团伙跑到了哥谭，打算与当地大名鼎鼎的“企鹅人”Oswald进行一场交易。当Dick刚联系好哥谭警局，目标居然提前行动了。因此，即使Liz感觉到这十分危险，Dick还是提议要深入虎穴。

“别担心，会有人帮助我们的。”

Liz望着Dick的微笑，莫名感觉这笑容像极了他平时与女友通话时候的样子。

很自然的是，他们寡不敌众。虽然Dick精湛的身手解决了好几个手下，也在关键时刻窜出来用枪抵着他们头目的头，勒令让所有人投降。然而，企鹅人比他想象得更冷血，他根本不会在意一个小小的头目的性命。他直接打死了那个头目，并且马上就对准了Dick——

Liz尖叫着想要站起来，但已经迟了——“呯——呯！”两声枪响？！她内心大吃一惊，抬起头看到一抹红影一手将Dick死死护在怀里，一手稳稳地举着一把还在冒烟的枪。企鹅人冷笑了一声向后跑去，子弹明显打穿打穿了他的手臂，血流不止。

“Jay——？！你……你没事吧？！”Dick比Liz更快地反应过来，急切地抓住紧紧抱着他的那个男人大喊着，直到喊出来才意识到还有别人在这。Liz只剩下目瞪口呆了，原来传说中的温柔女朋友Jay居然是……她实在是太难以把哥谭冷酷暴戾的红头罩和一个温柔贤淑的大姐姐联系在一起。

“我没事，子弹只是打在了我的护甲上。”头罩下的声音经过变化，瓦声瓦气地说着。随即他转过头，冷冷地瞥了一眼Liz。而Dick只是咯咯笑着，亲昵地蹭了蹭红头罩：“放心吧，Jay，Elizabeth是我的同事，口风很严的。”

面对红头罩的死亡凝视，Liz只能点头如捣蒜了。而这时候，军火库和星火也悄然而至，抓住了想要逃走的企鹅人。

“他其实很喜欢你，因为你的名字。”Dick神秘兮兮地对紧张的Liz小声说着。

“你如果想不失败的话，也去找个男朋友吧。”Roy嬉皮笑脸地对气鼓鼓的Oswald玩笑似地说着。

5.

在知道了Grayson警官这么多秘密之后，Liz看待他的感觉也不一样了——嘛，从一个高高在上、完美无缺的男神，变成了一个最平凡不过的男孩？不过，他比别人都要帅。

当然，Liz永远做好准备迎接Dick给她带来的惊喜。

“亲爱的小姐，我想问Richard Grayson警官在这里吗？”

在一个平平淡淡的深夜里，只剩下Liz和Dick在警局了。而在他去上卫生间的时候，两个男人一前一后匆匆进入警局。前面的那个一身穿着价值不菲的西装，一眼就能看出出身上流社会，后面的那个穿着一件洗得发白了的格子衫，还戴着一副厚厚的近视眼镜，跟在另一个人但却也器宇不凡。Liz望着两个突然出现的男人心里发蒙，突然脑子咔哒一声开了窍，飞快地转了起来——等等，这个穿着西装的男人，不正是哥谭首富Bruce Wayne吗？

这时Liz才想起来Dick实际上是Bruce Wayne的养子，或许是他太过于平易近人，也早都被八卦小报放弃，大家都忘记了这点。但这时候，Dick正好从卫生间出来，抬起头露出吃惊的表情就想转身离开。

“等等，Dick！”传说中的花花公子Wayne不知道为什么此刻运动神经极佳，一下子就窜到了警局里，而他后面那位先生也紧随其后：“你都整整三个月没回家了，你不能躲着不见我……”

“见你干什么？！”Liz第一次听到Dick这样撕心裂肺的怒吼，“直接发了个短信告诉我，我认识十几年的导师和偶像在我还是个小孩子的时候就背着我滚上床了，然后直到现在决定结束爱情长跑，需要我当伴郎的时候才想起来要告诉我！”

“Dick，你冷静点，”Wayne身边的那个人也面容凝重地拉住Dick的胳膊，“事情没有这么简单。”

“是的，”Wayne也抬起头，表情似乎十分迷糊，“我们是在你十六岁的时候上床的，你已经不是小孩子了，顶多算青少年。”

Liz差点要笑出来了，幸好她捂住了嘴，而她的角度也清清楚楚看到Dick快要被气得翻白眼的表情。Wayne身边的男人也无可奈何地看看他，又看看Dick，不断地说了许多好话。Liz在远处模模糊糊地听得不是很清楚，但的确确认了传说中的Wayne总裁面对养子的时候就不是这么巧舌如簧了。

逐渐，Dick的态度也软化了，他答应去参加婚礼，但依然不答应去当伴郎。Wayne身边的未婚夫也尴尬地笑了笑，似乎只想求助于Wayne了。Dick的眼神似乎也转移到了自己养父身上，此刻，许久未开口的Wayne总算抬起头，认真地看着Dick。

“Dick，”他用严肃、冷静，甚至有点威严的声音说道，

“我是真心爱着Clark的。”

还没等Wayne的未婚夫无奈地摇着头笑起来，还没等Dick翻着白眼冷笑着说“B，你当时面对Timbo和Conner的时候，怎么没想到自己也有这一天”，Liz就忍不住捧腹大笑了。她激动着笑着，终于有一次在这家人面前按奈不住，一连串地边笑边打着嗝。这时候，笑得前仰后合的她突然发觉三个人都在盯着她，诶……？她好奇地停下来也回望着他们，嘴角也还带着笑意。这时候Wayne严肃地瞪了她一眼，伸手从西装外套里掏着什么——该不会是黑衣人的失忆器吧？那个闪一下就能让人失忆的东西？Liz紧张兮兮、可怜巴巴地望着Wayne，然而他的手突然停下了，叹了口气，随即飞快地拽出来一张纸片。

这是一张Bruce Wayne的名片，镀着金边。

“Wayne集团任意服务一次，”Bruce Wayne低沉的嗓音响了起来，“包括我名下的黑卡任刷。”

“放心，Wayne先生，我一定守口如瓶！”Liz美滋滋地接过这张名片，哼着歌背起包就往外走去。

-END


End file.
